


all those vows we couldn't keep

by koogeyamaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Falling Out of Love, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koogeyamaa/pseuds/koogeyamaa
Summary: A soulmate AU where you see colors when you see your soulmate. Kageyama wished that he never got his.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	all those vows we couldn't keep

Kageyama was overjoyed when he finds out that his soulmate is on the same volleyball team. His giddiness is apparent when he starts seeing a burst of green in Kunimi’s uniform. The process of obtaining colors is not painful  _ per se _ , it’s just overwhelming. Suddenly, the world is not just a huge blob of grey and darker grey. Has the sky always been this beautiful? Shades of blue accompanied with a bashful orange peeking out every once in a while?

Kageyama and Kunimi had an agreement, that no matter how big the fight is, they will never go to bed angry. That they could scream and yell at each other all they want but in bed, they’ll be lovers. Embracing each other through it all because what is a soulmate, if not that?

“You are it for me, Tobio. Stay. Stay. That's all I asked from you.”

“Please don’t let go of my hand, baby.”

“You’re born for me.””

Those promises were whispered by Kunimi in the dead of night, where Kageyama giggles softly, saying  _ yes, _ while booping his nose.

Until one day, they fought. It was messy. Insults thrown at each other, with Kunimi screaming that Kageyama was a selfish arrogant jerk who only thinks of himself. Kageyama who sneered and said that at least he’s not useless like Kunimi, whose existence was only a bother. That night they don’t even go to their bed together. The sound of a door slamming ricocheted through the empty hallway. 

After that night, it all changed.

Kageyama tried to apologize, saying that he was out of line. Kunimi graced his apologies with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, saying that it’s okay.

_ But it’s not. _

Gone was the warm welcome that Kunimi always gave when Kageyama came home. Gone was the one person who ever listened to Kageyama, the only person who puts up with his bullshits. Kunimi still sleeps in his bed, though. and Kageyama naively thinks that it might be a sign. That he could fix this.

Until one morning, Kunimi said, “Babe, can you please get the red sweater on the chair?”

Kageyama froze.

“This one?” he said, hand trembling as he grabbed the sweater. “Yup, thanks! Well I need to get going, see you later!” and with that, once Kunimi stepped out the door, Kageyama broke down.

That sweater was not red, it was blue. Kunimi could not  _ see  _ colors anymore.

This means Kunimi fell out of love. Kunimi no longer loves him. How? How could this happen? Didn’t he promise that he’d never let go of his hands? Didn’t he promise to stay?

Recalling their past conversation, Kageyama realized something. He was foolish. He knew this now. He was the one who promised to stay. He was the one who promised to never let go of Kunimi. 

Kunimi did not.

He was born for Kunimi, but Kunimi was not.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [twitter,](https://twitter.com/koogeyamaa) I promise I don't bite!


End file.
